Brain Damage
by Iamtheotheryoudark
Summary: just a little song fic about Ron and bullies.R&R plz!


**Brain damage**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible or any Disney character. Also I don't own brain damage by eminem.

Doctor Scalpel   
Nurse Here  
_Doctor Sponge  
Nurse Here  
Doctor Wait... he's convulsing, he's convulsing!  
Nurse Ah!  
Doctor We're gonna have to shock him!  
Nurse Oh my! Oh my God!   
Doctor We're gonna have to shock him!  
Nurse Oh my God!  
_

As Ron stoppable walked to school he was thinking about how he always gets beaten up, and picked on but today that was all about to change.

"Earth to Ron you okay?" kim asked

"what… oh sorry kp I was just thinking"

"about?"

Ron thought for a sec if he told kp she would kill them.

"nothing…..oh shit I forgot my books you go on a head I got to go and get them."

"Ok"

On his way back to school he kept thinking of those bullies.

_Eminem These are the results of a thousand electric volts  
a neck with bolts, "Nurse we're losin him, check the pulse!"  
A kid who refused to respect adults  
Wore spectacles with taped frames and a freckled nose  
A corny lookin white boy, scrawny and always ornery   
Cause I was always sick of brawny bullies pickin on me  
And I might snap, one day just like that  
I decided to strike back and flatten every tire on the bike rack  
(Whosssssh) My first day in junior high, this kid said,  
"It's you and I, three o'clock sharp this afternoon you die"  
I looked at my watch it was one twenty  
"I already gave you my lunch money what more do you want from me?"  
He said, "Don't try to run from me, you'll just make it worse..."  
My palms were sweaty, and I started to shake at first  
something told me, "Try to fake a stomach ache it works"  
I screamed, "Owww! My appendix feels like they could burst!  
Teacher, teacher, quick I need a naked nurse!"  
N "What's the matter?"  
E "I don't know, my leg, it hurts!"  
N "Leg? I thought you said it was your tummy?"  
E "Oh, I mean it is, but I also got a bum knee!"  
N "Mr. Mathers, the fun and games are over.  
And just for that stunt, you're gonna get some extra homework."  
E "But don't you wanna give me after school detention?"  
N "Nah that bully wants to beat your ass and I'ma let him."_

Chorus: repeat 2X 

Brain damage, ever since the day I was born  
Drugs is what they used to say I was on  
They say I never knew which way I was goin  
But everywhere I go they keep playin my song  
  
at lunch he couldn't take no more. Kim came over and sat next to him.

"Hey Ron"

"hey kp what's up"

"nothing really"

"hey what happened to your arm?"

Thinking quike he said.

"Oh triped"

"Ok then."

_Eminem  
Brain damage...  
Way before my baby daughter Hailey  
I was harassed daily by this fat kid named D'Angelo Bailey  
An eighth grader who acted obnoxious, cause his father boxes  
so everyday he'd shove me in the lockers  
One day he came in the bathroom while I was pissin   
And had me in the position to beat me into submission  
He banged my head against the urinal till he broke my nose,  
Soaked my clothes in blood, grabbed me and choked my throat  
I tried to plead and tell him, "We shouldn't beef"  
But he just wouldn't leave, he kept chokin me and I couldn't breathe  
He looked at me and said, "You gonna die honkey!"  
The principal walked in (What's going on in here?)  
and started helpin him stomp me  
I made them think they beat me to death  
Holdin my breath for like five minutes before they finally left  
Then I got up and ran to the janitor's storage booth  
Kicked the door hinge loose and ripped out the four inch screws  
Grabbed some sharp objects, brooms, and foreign tools  
"This is for every time you took my orange juice,  
or stole my seat in the lunchroom and drank my chocolate milk.  
Every time you tipped my tray and it dropped and spilt.  
I'm gettin you back bully! Now once and for good."  
I cocked the broomstick back and swung hard as I could  
and beat him over the head with it till II broke the wood   
Knocked him down, stood on his chest with one foot...  
_

After that bad day Ron when home to relax but of course that wasn't aloud.

_.. Made it home, later that same day  
Started reading a comic, and suddenly everything became gray  
I couldn't even see what I was tryin to read  
I went deaf, and my left ear started to bleed  
My mother started screamin, "What are you on, drugs?  
Look at you; you're gettin blood all over my rug!" (Sorry!)  
She beat me over the head with the remote control  
opened a hole, and my whole brain fell out of my skull  
I picked it up and screamed, "Look bitch, what have you done?"  
M "Oh my God, I'm sorry son"  
E "Shut up you can't!" I said, "Fuck it!"  
Took it and stuck it back up in my head  
then I sewed it shut and put a couple of screws in my neck_

Chorus 

Eminem  
Brain damage...  
It's brain damage..  
I got brain damage...  
It's brain damage...  
It's probably brain damage...  
It's brain damage...  
Brain damage..  
I got brain damage...

_Author's comments: as soon as I heard this song I thought of Ron first thing. Hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
